1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector designed to removably connect two fluid channels.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A connector traditionally includes a first element and a second element complementary to each other, that are connected by fitting them into one another. The first and second elements are each connected to a channel. The first and/or the second element is generally provided with a sealing valve that is maneuvered toward an open position when the two elements are fitted together. After this fitting together, the two channels are connected and the fluid can flow from one to the other.
For certain applications, the connector has tearing risks. For example, if one of the elements of the connector is connected to a vehicle and the other is connected to a stationary tank, the vehicle may move away from the tank during filling while the two elements of the connector are fitted together. In that case, the elements of the filling chain, and in particular the elements of the connector, risk being altered and the pumped product risks spilling into the surrounding area.
EP-A-1 862 719 discloses a connector that comprises a female element made up of a body, a locking ring rotatably mounted around the female body, and a safety ring mounted around the locking ring. The locking ring is provided with two L-shaped locking slots with an axial portion and a circumferential portion that cooperate with pins of the male element of the connector so as to produce a bayonet-type fastening. Two safety slots are formed in the safety ring. The pins of the male element are long enough to pass through the slots of the locking ring and cooperate with the slots of the safety ring. The safety slots include an inlet portion, which is inclined relative to the longitudinal axis of the female element, and an end portion parallel to that axis that circumferentially locks the pins in the locking ring in the connected configuration of the connector. In the event of accidental tearing apart, the safety ring is moved opposite the male element and comes into direct contact with the pins of the male element, automatically causing the safety ring and the locking ring to rotate in a direction that makes it possible to release the bayonet connection between the male element and the locking ring. In this way, the connector disconnects automatically and does not risk being damaged. Once disconnected, valves of the male and female elements prevent the fluid from spreading.
However, this connector risks not working correctly under all conditions, in particular when the connector is used to transfer liquid nitrogen, i.e. at very low temperatures. In fact, ice tends to form in the connector, between the male element and the locking ring as well as between the two rings. Consequently, in the event of tearing, the forces generated are insufficient to break that ice. The connector thus does not disconnect automatically and risks being damaged. Furthermore, this connector is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, as the female element includes two rings.